The Popstar and the Prophecy
by Alex12321
Summary: Well,I decided to repost this trollfic that I made. Here it is!
1. Chapter 1

**OK. This is the sequal to my first fanfic. It will be about Secretia's daughter at first and then focus on Secretia herself later on. Don't give me mean reviews this time or I'll report you. **

Hi. I'm Anorexis Erisha! I'm 16 years old and I go to Riverview High School in New York City. I have black hair that is wavy like ocean waves and blue eyes like chlorinated swimming pools. I live with my stupid Aunt Daisy. I hate Aunt Daisy. She sexually abuses me along with her boyfriend. I hope they get raped, tortured and murdered.

I have a secret. I'm the famous popstar "L3monz". I put on a pink wig that attaches to my head so it don't fall off. I also put makeup on and then I'm L3monz! The only people that know this secret are me,my butler,my bodyguard,and my limo driver. I also have a secret underground mansion beneath Aunt Daisy's that no one knows about except for me,my butler,my bodyguard,and my limo driver.

So today I was in English class. It was the last day of school. I was chatting on the phone with my bff Lindsey Lohan. She thinks I'm L3monz(I actually am,but don't tell anyone!). I'm phone friends with Lindsey Lohan. I'm always there for her whenever she has to go to rehab.

"OMG,Who are you talking to loser!?" Said Katie,the slutty popular girl that sits in front of me.

"My Aunt Daisy."

"Oh. BORING!" She said and started talking to her equally slutty friend Valeria.

"OMG L3monz is performing at the concert today!" Said Valeria.

"Yah,and the lozer behind us doesn't have tickets coz she can't go!" Giggled Katie in a slutty way. Of course she doesn't know that I AM L3monz.

Suddenly an owl FLEW THROUGH THE WINDOW! Everyone screamed,especially Katie coz she's a pussy and is afraid of birds. The owl was holding a letter which it dropped. Nobody else noticed this. The owl then flew out the window. Everyone went back to business.

I secretly picked up the letter. "ANOREXIS WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Screamed Miss Gregors.

"Checking for any broken glass." I responded.

During Lunchtime I went to the girls bathroom and opened the letter. It said.

_Dear Anorexis Erisha AKA L3monz_

I gasped. This person knows my secret! I continued reading.

_You have been invited to Hogwarts school of Wizardy. I told all the students that L3monz will be transferring here. They got REALLY excited. Don't worry. Only I now that your real name is Anorexis Erisha. None of the teachers and students know this. I hope to see you there!_

_ Sincerly,Dumbledore. _

A wizard school!? This had to be some kind of stupid joke! Wizards don't exist! I flushed the letter down the toilet. I was still worried though. After all,someone knew my secret! I called my Mexican limo driver,Caeser,to pick me up.

I got in the limo(Secretly so no one will notice) and Caeser drove off. My pet toy poodle,quesadilla was in my purse like she usually is.

"Caeser! Someone knows my secret! They sent me a letter asking me to go to some wizard school!"

"HA! Wizard school! I wouldn't worry about it. But maybe you should get Ringz to beef up security if you feel like it!" Reassured Caeser. Ringz is my bodyguard. He's black and has a gun.

"Ok." I said. He drove the limo to my secret underground parking lot in my secret underground mansion.

The rest of the summer was fun! I performed at a lot of concerts and chatted with Lindsey Lohan. Of course that wasn't when I was being abused by Aunt Daisy and her BF. I still wondered about the mysterious person that called himself,"Dumbledore". How did he know my secret!?

Of course this would all be ansewered on the last day of summer.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the last day of summer. I was performing on a stage. I was singing "Blow" by Ke$ha,"Baby" by Justin Bieber,"That's what makes you beautiful" by One Direction and "FreXx" by Brokencyde.

Everyone was cheering in the crowd. Even Katie,Valeria,and Daisy were there! They didn't know my troo identity lol!

As I was singing the bridge of FreXx. There was an explosion. I was thrown back several feet. Ringz grabbed his gun and started shooting random ppl because he didn't know which one was the bomber. Some people were killed by the explosion,including Katie Valeria and Daisy(yay!) The people who weren't killed ran away in fear. Then I saw the person who caused the explosion. It was a pretty woman with blonde hair,emo pants a pink tshirt and heart earings.

Ringz pointed his gun at her. Then the woman pointed a wand at the gun and said some latin words. When Ringz tried to shoot the gun...it jammed!

Then the woman turned to me. "Anorexis!" She said.

"Did you write the letter!" I gasped.

"No,but I have to ask you this. Why didn't you go yo Diagon Alley to get your school supplies? I had to get them for you!" She said and handed me a bag. I looked in the bag. Inside was a pink wand,a fairy in a cage,a bunch of books and a cauldron. I gasped.

"You mean...Hogwarts is real?" I moaned.

"Yep. The fairies name is Raspberry. She belonged to your mom." Said the lady.

"My mom?" I gasped!

"Yes. I was your mom's best friend. My name is Desirae Screamo Sparkleshine and you need to come to Hogwarts." Explained Desirae.

_The next day._

I packed up all my stuff in the bag. My Asian butler Chong helped me. Then Chong and Ringz got into the Limo that Caeser was driving. I put on my L3monz wig and my L3monz makeup. No one but Dumbledore is supposed to know my real name. I put my stuff,Raspberry and my purse with Quesadilla in it in the Limo.

Then I cast a spell on the limo. IT FLOATED IN THE AIR! I hopped in!

"Fly to Hogwarts Caeser!" I commanded.

"OK." He said and the limo flew off!


End file.
